youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Helga Jace
| species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Brown | eye color = Green | relatives = Unnamed daughter | affiliation = | first = 301 | voice = Grey Griffin }} Helga Jace is the former chief physician of the Markovian royal family. Physical appearance Helga Jace is a slender woman in her early 30s with green eyes and brown hair, usually tied in a ponytail. Personality Helga has shown the traits of a master manipulator. She used reverse psychology on Brion Markov to goad him to activate his own Meta-Gene, after subtly making it clear that he wouldn't be able to fight meta-human traffickers without meta-human powers, all the while making it look like it was his idea. However, it's unclear, whether it was Brion who had the idea to test himself for the Meta-Gene in the first place or if Helga planted that idea in him. History Early history Helga Jace collaborated with the Bedlam Syndicate, but eventually, she began disapproving of the heinous deeds their leader made them do, so she set a plan in motion to counteract the Syndicate and save Markovia. 2018 Jace and Count Vertigo observed while Simon Ecks submerged Ana von Furth in Tar to activate her Meta-Gene. 's suspicions: he has the Meta-Gene.]] While the King and Queen were giving a press conference during the second anniversary of their daughter's disappearance, Jace told Brion about his test results, confirming that he had the Meta-Gene and that his sister probably did too. Brion surmised that this was the reason for her abduction, but Jace tried to convince him that he was helpless to fight these meta-human traffickers without his very own meta-powers. So, Brion inquired whether Markovia had the means to activate the Meta-Gene and Jace promised to look into it. At Gregor's pre-Coronation reception, Jace tried to dissuade Brion from activating his Meta-Gene and advised him to have faith in his brother and uncle instead. However, after some insistence, Jace told him to seek Simon Ecks, whom she had already told about the prince's intentions. begs for help while being tarred.]] Later on, when Ecks and Vertigo had Brion podded in the underground lab, Jace walked in and, despite Ecks's protest, initiated the Tar protocol, submerging Brion in Tar. When he woke up and begged for help, Jace tried to calm him down, saying that it was "all for the best". Jace calmly watched as Brion was completely submerged in Tar. A few moments later, she drained the substance away and checked on Brion's vitals, who had passed out. Count Vertigo arrived and said that Bedlam had not sanctioned the podding and tarring of Brion. Helga said that she lied because their leader was out of control and he needed to be stopped. Vertigo stunned her for going rogue, and then the Baron arrived. Baron ordered for Helga to be killed since she was a threat. At that point, Nightwing and his Alpha Squad broke into the lab and offered to rescue them. Jace released Brion from his pod and told Nightwing how to rig the lab to explode, destroying every ounce of Tar with it. After they were in the clear, Brion woke up and started manifesting his powers. Jace tried to calm him down, explaining that his Meta-Gene was activated and he was manipulating geologic forces. Appearances Background information * Helga Jace was a major supporting character for the Outsiders, until she murdered Gregor and framed Brion for the crime. Much like in the show, she hoped that by giving Brion powers, Markovia could defend itself. * This is her first animated appearance. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Scientists